


Of Pancakes and Pillow Fights

by sufferingsoprano



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Comfort, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Crona (Soul Eater), I just want crona to be happy, I love crona, Idiots in Love, Kissing, LET CRONA BE HAPPY, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Crona (Soul Eater), Pillow Fights, Polyamory, Sleepy Cuddles, the three of them are in love, they live together and cuddle a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sufferingsoprano/pseuds/sufferingsoprano
Summary: Crona is content with the home they’ve created alongside Soul and Maka. They never imagined in their wildest dreams that they’d find comfort in pancakes and pillow fights.
Relationships: Crona/Soul Eater Evans, Maka Albarn & Crona & Soul Eater Evans, Maka Albarn/Crona, Maka Albarn/Crona/Soul Eater Evans, Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Of Pancakes and Pillow Fights

**Author's Note:**

> It is a crime that there is such little content for Maka/Crona/Soul, cuz hands down they are my fav relationship in Soul Eater! Maka has two hands for a reason, one to hold Soul’s and one to hold Crona’s!!   
> ALSO I just love Crona so, so much, so writing about them being happy makes me oh so happy!! :)

Crona yawned into their pillow, humming softly as a wave of content washed over them. Such peaceful mornings were a rare occurrence for the young meister, as they had grown rather accustomed to waking up in a cold sweat after their nightmare plagued rest. They were grateful to not awaken to face their crippling anxieties, but instead be welcomed by an uncanny warmth.

“Hey.”

Crona yet out a startled yelp as they opened their eyes to find that their supposed pillow was none other than Maka’s unkempt hair. They quickly lifted their head from the girl’s hair, instantly missing the comforting feel of Maka curled against them.

The girl chuckled as she shifted upward so that she was face to face with Crona.  
“No worries, it’s just me.” 

She smiled widely, her eyes crinkling softly. Crona watched with wide eyes, their face flushing as the other meister lifted a hand to run their fingers through the large strand of hair strewn across Crona’s face.

“Hi Maka…”

The tension in Crona’s body slowly drifted away as they leaned into Maka’s touch. They allowed themselves to shut their eyes as Maka’s hand moved to cup their cheek. They sighed as Maka’s lips ghosted against their own. The feeling of Maka smiling against their skin made Crona’s stomach flutter.

Another hand found its way into both Crona and Maka’s hair as a new voice filled the air.

“You two woke me up.” Soul grunted in feigned annoyance, sitting up a little.

In Crona’s drowsiness, they had completely forgotten the boy both themself and Maka were nestled against. 

“Oh Shut up, you love it!” Maka fired back, a teasing grin spreading across her face.  
Leaning backwards, she reached a hand upward to pull Soul’s face down to hers. He obliged with an exaggerated sigh, as Maka gave him a peck on the lips.

“Fine, fine… you got me.”  
Both the meister and weapon laughed at the ridiculousness of their exchange.

He then turned to flash a grin at Crona who was still pressed against his leg. Crona smiled sheepishly, their cheeks still red as ever.

“Mornin’ Soul.”

“Good morning to you too.” Soul quipped before pressing a kiss to Crona’s hair. 

“It’s your turn to make breakfast!”  
Maka rolled over so she could lightly punch Soul’s stomach.

Soul rolled his eyes as he laid back down on the couch. 

“Eh, no thanks.”

Maka rose to the challenge as she sat up and glared at her weapon partner. Smirking, she reached behind her to grab a loose pillow and abruptly threw it at Soul’s face.

“SERIOUSLY??!!”

Maka’s smirk only grew as she stuck her tongue out at him.

Soul refused to back down to her challenge as he took the same pillow and hurled it back at her.  
She squealed before snatching up another loose pillow and whacking him over the head with it.

Laughter filled the room as pillows went flying through the air, the two panting as they tried to catch their breath. Crona watched them from the couch, curling into themselves. If they were with anyone else, they would be utterly horrified at the chaos happening in front of them— but as their eyes followed Soul and Maka’s movements, Crona felt at peace.

Still laughing, the duo found their way to the couch, plopping down on either side of Crona. Maka slumped over so she could rest her head on Crona’s shoulder, as Soul rested his head on top of Crona’s.

“So.... blueberry or chocolate chip pancakes?”

“Crona’s pick!”  
Maka decided, elbowing them.

Crona stuttered, still not used to having others value their opinion. They hated the thought of making a choice that would upset Soul and Maka. Burdening the two people who’d welcomed them into their home was the last thing Crona would ever want to do.

“Hey, no pressure. Either way, we’ll enjoy it.”  
Soul added softly.

Nodding and staring down at their hands, Crona made their pick.  
“Blueberry…”

“Blueberry pancakes it is!”  
Maka exclaimed, bolting upright. She reached over Crona so she could nudge Soul to his feet. 

“You heard them, you got some blueberry pancakes to make!”  
She playfully demanded.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m going, I’m going…”  
He ruffled Crona’s hair with his hand as he headed toward the kitchen.

As the fresh scent of vanilla and maple syrup filled the air from the pancake batter Soul was loading onto the stove, all whilst he snuck a blueberry or two into his mouth— Crona felt giddy with happiness.

The deal was truly sealed once Maka gently pulled Crona into her arms, resting their foreheads together. 

With Maka’s breath against their nose, and the sound of Soul humming to himself in the other room, Crona finally understood what it was to have a home.

Crona was home.


End file.
